coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8559 (21st January 2015)
Plot Tracy hesitantly goes back into the minibus to save a trapped Carla. They argue as Tracy pulls Carla free. Carla gets out but Tracy's foot gets stuck in one of the seatbelts. As the bus starts to move, she takes her shoe off to free herself and escapes in the nick of time. The bus plunges into the quarry. Michelle sits with a petrified Steve, who rakes over his past guilt over Lloyd's heart attack and Tina's death. The police and ambulances arrive and take the passengers to a nearby hospital. Steve is questioned about the circumstances of the crash. Kirk calls Beth and tells her about the crash. Concerned residents try to get in touch with their loved ones. Chesney fears the worst when he hears Sinead is seriously hurt. Tracy can't believe she saved Carla's life. Carla thanks her. Eileen lays on taxis to the hospital. Liz hopes the crash wasn't Steve's fault. Chesney, Beth, Kal, Sophie, Dev and Tim arrive at the hospital and press Steve for information when they see him. Michelle feels protective of Steve and stays with him. Sinead learns she's hurt her back, while Alya has a head injury. Kevin arrives to make sure Sally is okay. Steve can't believe he walked away from the scene and opens up to Michelle about his depression. She swears to help him get better. Meanwhile, Sinead can't feel her legs. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell Guest cast *Police Officer - Serena Ryan *Paramedic 1 - Kate Baines (Credited under "Paramedics") *Paramedic 2 - Tim Faraday (Credited under "Paramedics") *Nurse - Jo Cowen *Receptionist - Sally Womersley *Doctor 1 - Alisha Williams (Credited under "Doctors") *Doctor 2 - Bryan Reynolds Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *Hospital - Casualty: reception, corridor and treatment rooms *Unknown road *Ambulance Notes *This episode was shown at the earlier time of 7.00pm as the 2015 National Television Awards began at 7.30pm. *The end credits of this episode carry the additional caption In Loving Memory Anne Kirkbride, 1954-2015. The actress passed away on 19th January. *Nellie Burroughes and Belinda McGinley were credited as Stunt Doubles with Glenn Marks as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The emergency services arrive at the crash site and tend the injured as Kirk pleads with Sinead to wake up, and Tracy looks on as her arch-enemy Carla remains trapped inside the minibus; and Steve finally breaks down and tells Michelle that his doctor diagnosed him as having depression. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,770,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns